


The Wolf & His Bunny

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blushing Castiel (Supernatural), Bunny Boy, Bunny Cas, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with tiny bits of fluff, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Specie-ism, Unusual coupling, Wolf Dean Winchester, alpha!wolf!dean, omega!bunny!cas, species crossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: ** Alpha!wolf!Dean and omega!bunny!Cas (just ears and tails) are having sex for the first time and Cas little tail is wiggling like crazy and Dean (who didn’t know this about bunnies) can’t stop laughing and Cas thinks it’s embarrassing. **-- dirty prompt fill from anon <3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Saving people, writing prompts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/453034
Comments: 18
Kudos: 311





	The Wolf & His Bunny

"Does that feel good little bun?" Dean asks as his large, calloused fingers brush across Castiel's blush colored nipple again. The bunny boy gasps just like before, his little nose twitching and his ears perking as the sensations course through his lithe body. 

"S-so good, alpha." Castiel peeks up at Dean through his lashes, once again finding himself amazed with how lucky he is. It's rare for alpha wolves to want omega bunnies. Bunnies are delicate. Fragile. They enjoy fucking - the expression fucking like rabbits doesn't just come from nowhere - but they can't be ravaged like an omega wolf could. 

Why this strong, aggressive, gorgeous alpha wolf wants to be with Castiel, Castiel has no idea. He hopes after he gets a taste, Dean doesn't realize he was wrong and go running off. 

"You're worrying again." Dean tsks. "Am I not making you feel enough, omega? Do you need to be completely overwhelmed so you forget all those anxious thoughts of yours?" 

Blushing, Castiel meekly nods. He hates that Dean already knows him so well. He's such an anxious little bun. For some reason, it doesn't anger Dean. It just makes him more caring. 

"One overwhelmed pretty bunny coming right up then," Dean announces. He flashes his fangs at Castiel, his furry gray tail flicking behind him, and the bunny whimpers. He feels slick gush between his butt cheeks but he doesn't have time to be embarrassed. Not when his alpha is manhandling him into a new position that leaves the wolf's alarmingly large cock pressed right up against the bunny's soft cheek. 

"Worship my cock, little bun," the wolf growls. 

Rendered speechless, Castiel just nods to show his understanding. He wraps his little fingers around the large, throbbing member and brings his tongue to the tip. The sticky substance coming from his alphas slit is different than he expected. Different in a very good way. It's salty but sweet, and the bunny boy thinks it could very quickly become his favorite snack. He coos in appreciation, making his alpha laugh. 

“That taste good, baby?”

“Mmmmmhm.” Castiel smiles up at him, the head of his cock nestled between his pink lips. He flicks his tongue once more before he starts slowly swallowing the monstrous thing. The bunny can barely fit half of the cock in his mouth before he’s pulling back and spluttering. He sniffles, his tiny button nose twitching. 

“You can do better than that,” his alpha teases, stroking his hair lovingly. Then Dean’s eyes go dark and he grabs a fistful of Castiel’s curls. He pushes Castiel back down on his cock, this time holding him in place so he can’t pull away. 

Groaning, Dean starts to buck his hips to get deeper inside his bunny boy. Castiel fights and struggles, fat tears pouring down his downy soft cheeks, but he stares up at Dean in amazement, his huge blue eyes full of adoration. Dean’s addicted to the way the little bun looks at him. 

Since he’s madly in love with Castiel, Dean goes easy on him. He loosens his grip on the bunny’s hair and starts guiding him back until he can breathe easier. When the cock pops out of his mouth, Castiel looks up at Dean with glazed eyes and a spit-slick smile. 

“Am I doin’ okay, alpha?” he asks, squirming a little in place like he does when he gets nervous. 

“Doing so well my little omega.” Dean cups the back of his boy’s head and guides him back to his cock. “But you can do better. Let’s try again.”

This time, Castiel gives in to the power of Dean’s grip. He allows himself to be pushed and pulled, moaning and humming in delight as Dean roughly uses him. For a bun, the boy is beautifully durable yet so sugary sweet and fragile. When Dean picks up the pace, practically slamming the bunny’s head down against his crotch, Castiel’s big ears start to flop around. Every few seconds the bunny manages to get them under control, but then Dean distracts him by gagging him with his cock or reaching down to flick one of his pretty perky nipples, and the bun forgets all about his ears, letting them revert back to their adorable floppiness. 

“Such a good bun for me,” Dean coos, pulling the boy off his cock again. “Does my good little bun want to be stuffed full now?”

Castiel nods enthusiastically, his ears perking straight up at the offer. “Yes, alpha. Please. Please, alpha, need you to stuff me full.”

Dean groans. It’s impossible not to. The dirty words spoken in such a sweet little voice does crazy fucking things to him. 

“Hands and knees, bun.” Dean grabs Castiel’s slim hips and helps the boy turn over, guiding him into the right position to be mounted. He can’t help but drag his thumb through the soft fur of Castiel’s fluffy little tail. The simple touch makes Castiel shudder, a high-pitched keen escaping him. “Oh, is that sensitive, sweetheart?”

All Castiel manages is a whine and a wiggle of his hips as if to say, _hurry up and fuck me._

Never one to argue against that kind of request, verbal or not, Dean fists his huge alpha cock and runs it along the bunny’s crack to gather as much slick as he can. Goosebumps erupt along the boy’s feathery soft skin, the little hairs all over his body raising. His ears are perked, standing straight up and at attention. His muscles taught. His pretty little hole opening in a silent request to be filled, slick pouring from it in a steady stream. 

Dean takes a deep breath, needing to be calm so he doesn’t give into his alpha wolf instincts. He’d never forgive himself if he hurt his sweet little bunny boy. 

“Ready, little bun?” Dean asks as he guides the tip of his massive cock to Castiel’s little hole. 

Castiel nods quickly, his big ears going all over the place as they revert back to being floppy. He arches his back to press his ass against Dean, whining softly, and that’s Dean’s final straw. He presses himself forward in a steady, slow pace that he hopes isn’t too much for the bunny. It’s a little hard to breathe, let alone think, as he stares at his cock disappearing into the tight, slick hole, so he relies on Castiel to speak up if he needs to slow down or stop. 

The bunny doesn’t speak. All he does is moan. 

Dean takes that as a good sign and continues pressing forward until his cock is as deep as it can possibly be inside the tiny bunny’s body. The bunny practically deflates against the mattress at that point, the only thing staying up being his ass since Dean is holding tight to his hips. 

“Alpha,” Castiel whines, his little body shivering. “Alpha, please. Please. Alpha. Please.”

“Shhh.” Dean leans forward, pressing a kiss to the bunny’s tear-soaked cheek. “Don’t worry sweet omega. Your alpha has you. I’m gonna take good care of you, baby.” 

To contradict his sweet words and soft tone, Dean leans back on his knees, tightens his grips on the bunny’s hips, and starts to pound into him. He tries to take his time, tries to let the bun adjust, but it’s not long at all before he’s mercicessly fucking into the sweet little bun, sending his tiny body jolting forward, the only thing keeping him from banging his head against the headboard being Dean’s strong grip on him. 

“Oooo, oooo, ooo, alpha!” Castiel squeaks, his ears going crazy as he throws his head back. 

Dean looks down, about to say something about how good the bunny is, or how pretty, or how much he loves him, but he’s distracted by the most adorable sight he’s possibly ever seen. Castiel’s tail is wiggling like crazy, the little ball of white fluff apparently just as into this phenomenal sex as Castiel and Dean themselves. 

The laugh that bubbles out of Dean isn’t on purpose. It’s uncontrollable. He can’t handle how fucking cute it is. 

The little bun squirms, looking over his shoulder at Dean with a tiny pout. “Wha’so funny, alpha?”

“Your little tail,” Dean says breathlessly, still laughing. “I didn’t know bunny tails did that.”

“I - wha -” Castiel looks down at his tail, which is wiggling even more now. His face goes red. Then the rest of his body begins to turn the same color. He ducks his head and half-mumbles, half-whines, “Alpha, don’t laugh. It’s _nooorrmmaal_.” 

Dean just laughs harder, loving how adorable the bun is when he’s flustered and embarrassed. The boy whines and hides his face in the bed. “Alphaaaa.... Stop it.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I just think you’re so cute!”

The blush on his pretty bun spreads down his check and towards his chest. His big ears are tucked. His little tail, despite his best efforts, is still wiggling like crazy. It reminds Dean of how the bunny boy’s pink button nose twitches whenever he’s nervous. 

More slick gushes out of the bun’s hole as Dean grips his hips tight and starts to fuck into him harder, the alpha unbelievably turned on by the adorable sexiness of his bunny. “I think you like being embarrassed my little bun. So sweet and innocent, yet so dirty, right?”

The bun just whines and squirms, still hiding his face. Dean chuckles.

Feeling himself getting close, Dean reaches around to the bunny’s front and takes his tiny penis in his large hand. The boy gasps as Dean strokes the soft peach fuzz that dusts the extremely sensitive appendage. Little moans and pants and, “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha’s,” fall from the sweet bun’s lips as he both tries to escape the hand and tries to push harder against it. 

When the bunny’s orgasm hits him, his whole body shudders, his tail freezing, his ears sticking straight up in stiff lines. Watching the sweet little bun unravel and feeling his hole clench around his cock sends Dean barreling towards the edge. When he sees the way Castiel’s fluffy tail twitches like crazy post-orgasm, he loses his final string of control and gives into his pleasure. 

“That’s it little omega.” He fucks up into the bunny’s fluttering hole a few times before his knot pops. Castiel shouts when the knot is pushed past his rim to lock inside him. “Such a good sweet bun for me.”

Dean runs his lips along the curve of the bun’s throat before opening his mouth wide and clamping down on him, biting hard enough to draw blood. 

“Alpha!” Castiel squeaks. Then, like the perfect, beautiful, slutty little bunny that he is, Castiel squirts another orgasm out of his teeny little cocklet. 

Trying to catch his breath, Dean gently maneuvers them so they’re both lying on their sides, Castiel’s tiny bum nestled in his crotch as they wait out the tie. The bunny is more relaxed than Dean’s ever seen him. He’s flushed and sleepy. Sated. He can barely keep his eyes open. When Dean starts brushing his fingertips up and down the bun’s body, appreciating the softness of the peach fuzz that covers him, the sweet little bun releases a happy sigh and whispers, “I love you, alpha.”

“Mmm.” Dean smiles, pressing a kiss behind the bun’s floppy left ear before starting to stroke the fur covering it.“I love you too my sweet omega bun.” 

His tongue darts out to lick along the mating mark he left. Hopefully it’ll help keep his bun safe when he’s out in public. It’s a damn clear alpha wolf bite, nothing like a bunny alpha’s, and everyone knows the wolves are top of the food chain. No one should fuck with Castiel. At least, Dean hopes. There’s still the asshole speciasts that like to call little buns names when they see them with wolf partners. They’re the same assholes who give Dean and any other wolf shit for being with something so weak and tiny. Dean hates anyone who makes his boy feel like he shouldn’t be doing what makes him happy. The comments never get to Dean, but they never fail to make his sweet bun’s eyes water. 

Castiel falls asleep soon after, more relaxed than Dean’s seen him in a long time. He coos under his breath even in his sleep. Dean wonders what the boy dreams about. Hopefully it’s happy. He loves to see his boy happy. 

Dean wraps his tail around Castiel’s cum inflated belly like a huge, fluffy blanket and closes his own eyes. When they wake up, he’ll clean his sweet boy and give him some water and alfalfa while they cuddle. 

What a perfect life he lives. 


End file.
